Kim Possible and Blackbird
by DJ BeatBox
Summary: Middleton's famous teen hero has a secret connection to Gotham's newset Hero and it's up to them to unlock the secret and save the world from a new crisis
1. Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's Kim Possible or DC comics characters but I am the owner of the **OC **of this story

This story is the crossover of Kim Possible and my OC Blackbird. I have read plenty of Kim possible lemons and just like Gwen's Love spell I am doing the same for this story, Blackbird the Angel of Gotham story will still remain but I may continue if anyone wants to know more about this new hero's original story. (Review the story or pm me if you like this story)

(Contains the lewd term **friends with benefits** MF MFM MFFM maybe not in that order.)

**The Dark Knight Adventures of**

** Kim Possible and Blackbird**

**Crossover**

It has been a two and a half years since Nick Fox was found and trained by Dick Grayson (Nightwing) and became Blackbird Gotham City's newest young vigilante while taking down new bad guys in the process along side Batman and Robin at times. He was 30,000 feet in the air in Bruce Wayne's personal jet thirty minutes away from Gotham City, Nick was listening to his music on his new customized touch-screen phone equipped with a communication app to the bat-cave called Bat-wave. Even though he was listening to his music he started to look back on how this whole thing started, it had been two months ago and he was already getting use to being Blackbird all thanks to Batman's extra training.

During his time at school it was a normal day and class had just ended Nick was thinking about those drones that he and Robin (Tim Drake) had encountered two nights ago. While making his way towards the courtyard and making their way behind him was his best friends, Tiffany Hyde and David Smite.

"Hey Nicky, me and Davy are going to the arcade at the mall they just upgraded the Laser-tag room its three stories high THREE STORIES!" Tiffany shouted with great enthusiasm then David stepped in "Yeah Nick it's going to be awesome you gotta come man!" Nick just chuckled and said "That does sounds cool but I got plans." "And by that I mean Blackbird's got plans finding those drones." He thought to himself with a certain flare in his eye that Tiffany and especially her big sister Vivi just likes. "O.k. Nicky I guess Davy and I are on our own then go do what you have to do." She gave him a playful wink that made the black teen blush "Umm yeah I'll catch you guys next time I promise." But that promise was broken when he found those drones and their creator.

9:47 pm on the northwest side of Gotham city the drones had led him to and abandon factory, Blackbird pulled back and used his binoculars to check out for any security. "Hmm no sign of life outside let's check indoors…" he looked at the clock on his Shadow-Cycle it was past his curfew but he was in too deep to stop now so he got off his shadow-Cycle and made his way to the dark side of the building "Okay let's get going!" he said aiming his grappling-gun at the roof of the building reeling himself up. He stepped softly across the roof and saw and open window he kept his head back and took a peek through but it was too dark to see "Well Grandpa let's see how these new night-vision goggles work." Unlike military standard night-vision goggles these goggles were made by his Grandfather Lucius Fox the same man that helps make Batman's gadgets when he was starting out now he has all access to his Grandfathers gadgets. These goggles are smaller, fold-able and well fitted to his mask as he placed them on and pressed the button on the top side and from pitch black to bright as day all was clear from the inside, so he made his way inside walking down the hall looking through empty room to empty room.

But stops at the end of the hall shock and fear rolled down to his spine "No" it was that room that same room that will never leave his memory it was the same room that started it all "Welcome back home Nicholas my look how much you've grown." He turned and saw that it was him the man in the black lab coat and mask standing at the other side of the hall. "All of your amplified strength and abilities all thanks to the Amplifier-19 serum in I injected in your body it has brought you back to me." He says walking towards the teen vigilante "You" Blackbird replied with such hatred and anger towards the man for what he's done to him.

One hour earlier before Nick left Gotham in the Amazon forest a small looking building camouflaged in moss and vines undetected to those who isn't looking hard enough, in spite of its masked appearance two figures are seen running out of the building a young woman with long red-hair and running behind her a young man with blond hair. The ground started the quake multiple explosions break through the earth and a saucer like hovercraft was making its way out of the exploding building the craft was being driven by a woman in green and leaning over the side of the craft is a man with blue skin and a scar under his left eye shouting at the two below him while ascending his escape "KIM POSSIBLE YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT BUT YOUR NOT!" and off he went as the two teens watched him make his leave. "Well Drakken's been foiled K.P. So we should head back home didn't your Mom say that your old friend Nicky was coming to stay with your family?" the young man said to her "I hardly remember him Ron last time I saw him we were only five when we first met well that's what my mom told me. And besides I bet he doesn't even remember that he ever met me and my family." she replied to Ron while making their way back to their ride back home to meet the new resident of the Possible house.

Back to the abandon factory on the northwest side of Gotham city 10:09 pm the moon lit hallway showing signs of a fight broken robot parts trailed deeper inside the building. The sound of large machines constructing new and more attack robots, Blackbird was found in the middle of the factory surrounded by broken attack robots and combat drones. He was breathing heavy from exhaustion his suit tattered and stained with blood from the flesh wounds he's earned from fight the robots his heavy breathing became steady his eyes focused on the man in black who was observing him over a platform. Blackbird whips out his grappling gun and launched himself towards the platform where the man in black started to run but the young hero threw a bird-a-rang that made its mark under the man's foot causing him to trip and tumble into the control room. The man picked himself up but was brought back down hard, Blackbird grabbed his shirt collar and threw a strong punch causing the man to fall to the ground then picked right back up for another punch each one strong than the last.

"STOP NICHOLAS please just stop!" he pleaded removing the mask covering his whole head the look of complete shock came upon the young hero the man lying on the floor blood trickling out of his mouth was the father of his best friend David "N.. No Mr. Mr. Smite it can't it just can't!" "It is Nicholas it's me Robert Smite, David and Angie's father." Mr. Smite said while picking himself up from the floor "Nicholas just listen I can explain everything..." "You killed my parents... You and Dad were best friends how... How could you... WHY!" Nick shouted taking off his tattered mask "How could you kill them?" looking at teary eyed young man in front of him, he began to explain "Listen son I was given orders to obtain you whatever means necessary if I kidnapped you and after all we've given you, you would've gone out to find them so I had to kill them. But I was wearing my mask so they didn't know it was me I... I didn't want to but I was given no choice." he explained keep eye contact with the teen hero "You You killed my parents I can't forgive you but I am going to send you to the authorities." "I'm sorry Nicholas but I can't let you do that. You're a failed experiment so I have to terminate you!" in that second a spike-launcher appeared at the entrance of the control room aimed at Nick's back and shot out four spikes in full force, but in that split second Nick's amplified sense of danger known as six-sense alerted him leaping out of the spikes path they made their mark on a new target.

Mr. Smite was now nailed to the wall by the very large spikes that were supposed to kill Nick "NO!" Nick ran to aid help him but Mr. Smite stopped him "No (cough) it's too late for me listen the answers you seek are at Middleton l..look for Leon and Nick don't tell them what happ..." Gone he's gone the room grew cold and silent Nick pulled him off the wall and laid him down, agony and grief filled the young hero's heart the pain was unbearable he sat at the wall his head buried in his knees as tears rolled down his face. "He's dead, David and Angie's Dad is dead I couldn't save him" running through his mind he cried and cried till his sobs were over lapped by a familiar voice.

**?**: "Master Nick letting you know it's over passed your curfew are you alright?"

**Blackbird**: "I'm fine Alfred."

**Alfred**: "That's good young sir the police detected the activity on your location and are on their way."

**Blackbird**: "Thanks for the update heading back to the Cave now. And call my Aunt and tell her I fell off my bike again."

**Alfred**: "I'll prep the first-aid sir."

**Blackbird**: "Thanks Alfred."

Nick picked himself up wiped his tears and made his way out staying in the shadows and out of sight from the oncoming police and Gotham SWAT making their way to the factory. Riding down the road lights off undetected by the police cars after the last cop car zoomed pasted him he turned on his head light looked at the clock it was 12:00am shook his head "I am so grounded" he said and made his way to the bat-cave to get yelled at by both Batman and his Aunt.

"Thanks for the ride back Hal we really appreciated." "No problem Kim just returning the favor for helping me out a couple of months back so you and your friend can sit back relax and enjoy the flight back to Middleton." Kim closed the door to the flight deck to leave Hal to fly in peace she eyes Ron at the back end of the jet playing solitaire she saw Rufus sleeping in the seat next to her right a sly and seductive look grew on her face as she makes her way towards Ron. Ron busy playing solitaire on his Kimmunicator paying no mind to what was going to happen. Kim placed her hand over the screen blocking his view "What's wrong K.P.?" he said wondering the reason for her interrupting his game "It's going be a while till we get back home so let's kill some time by having a little fun." she said while taking away the hand-held device and started rubbing his crotch till the bulge started to harden Kim got on her knees and started unbuckling his pants and out popped his harden member, Ron blushed as Kim licked her lips "mmm this is going to be fun right Ron aren't you glad that we're friends with benefits." she said as she engulfed half of his harden Ronness.

He was deep in his past till the flight attendant got his attention "We're about to land so please move your seat to the upright position and buckle your seat belt." Nick nodded and did as instructed, the jet landed and grabbed his things and made his way out the terminal he looked around to see a red-headed woman in a white doctors coat holding a sign that seems to have his name on it "Hm must be her" he walks up to her "Um Mrs. Possible?" he ask and she nodded in reply to his question "Welcome to Middleton Nicholas it's been so long since your last visit, I believe both James and Kimmie will be happy to see you again." She said leading him out of the Airport and to her car, Nick stayed quiet during the ride observing the city it was completely different than Gotham it seems brighter than the city he was used to.

The buildings weren't as tall as the buildings at Gotham but were tall enough to use his grappling-gun to swing around maybe even enough for gliding. "Nick you've been quit since we left the Airport is something wrong?" she ask with a concern tone the kind of motherly tone the reminded him of his own mother "I'm fine I didn't expect on moving to a family I haven't seen since I was little, Aunt Tam said you and my mom were best friends." "We were the best of friends even your Aunt Tam, those two and I had the same class at Upperton University. Later on your Aunt introduced your father to your mother and later on here you are." She said turning up to a suburban neighborhood

"Thanks it makes me feel a bit better to know my mom has good friends." he replied with a smirk on his face hide the fact that the man who killed them was his father's best friends "Well here we are." she announced while pulling up on the drive way, Mrs. Possible and Nick got out the with bags in hand "Mrs. Possible just curious what's your first name?" she chuckled at his question and turned to him "It's Ann but it's Mrs. Possible to you young man understand" replying with a stern tone "Yes ma'am" turning his smirk into a healthy smile seeing that happy five year old boy once again. As they continue to make their way inside, she lead him upstairs to the guest bedroom "So this is my room" He says placing his bags on the bed "Welcome to Middleton Nicky It's been too long." Nick turned around to his surprise Kim all grown up standing in the hall with Ron right next to her, Nick smirked said "Well then Kim lets catch up."

**I hope you've enjoyed the story Gwen's Love Spell will continue just had some difficulties with the new chapter, so I decided to post this story for now the next chapter for this story is almost finished if you like it let me know, so I will add the next chapter and soon finish the new Ben and Gwen chapter and thank you for enjoying my stories.**


	2. Villains, Friends, and Benefits

**Disclaimer:** **Kim Possible and co****mpany not mine its Disney's, Blackbird ****and company is mine enjoy the chapter**

**for those who are reading this, Kim Possible's world has crossed over with my OC characters world which is based in the DC universe his world is different there are new heroes and villains so that no one will wiki any of these characters and be confused of why they exist. Nick will have flash backs to bring you up to speed on who they are and why they exist on the people he knows. Some characters will self explain themselves, I would hate for my readers to be confused on this story. Later in the story (if any of you want it to continue) Nick will explain his origin to Kim and Ron so just informing you all so enjoy.**

**Villains, Friends, and Benefits**

Everything had changed between the two, her red pig-tails were taken down, long hair reached down her back smooth peachy-pink skin she's the same height as he is if you count the hair, slender with a perfect body tone which means she exercises, and then there were her eyes emerald green kind beautiful but with something familiar something he seen before then it hit him excitement and not the kind of excitement you get from good clean wholesome fun no this the excitement he gets when he's Blackbird that same thrill-seeking adrenaline pumping excitement that can make an average Joe's heart stop on a dime.

"Whatever she's doing I'm in well Blackbird is." he thought to himself, and now it was Kim's turn to examine him in her eyes she saw the same little kid now grown up started at the top Black hair cut short and not a centimeter higher clean cut edges while his eyes dark brown signs of kindness, also saw that same excitement she wondered what does he do that is so exciting that his eyes show that much excitement and then she looked deeper hidden in all that light that she couldn't see what has happen to him through all these years she wondered but moved on and viewed lower he had an average body tone for a guy his age, warm brown hue skin-tone smooth with a hint lotion some signs of muscle build he exercises and lift weights and the she looked lower trying to see something she likes but the baggy black jeans kept his lower half hidden. Kim knew that Nick was here to stay which meant they had a lot to catch up on like how he got this attractive.

The silence had only lasted seconds but was broken by Kim's blonde hair side-kick. "Hey it's nice to meet you Nicky I'm Ron and this is Rufus!" as the naked mole-rat popped out of his pocket and said hi to him, so Nick shook his hand "Nice to meet you too Ron and Rufus, but please call me Nick only girls call me Nicky." he replied with the same demeanor. After hearing Nick's reply Kim was about to say something when Nick's cell phone went off "Hello? Oh hey what's up Alfred?" "Master Nick I'm calling to inform you that your Shadow-Cycle is on its way to Middleton also Master Bruce and I took the liberty of modifying your costume it should be more durable and resistant to one of your more reckless uses you'll be receiving them by the hour, so if you have any plans on roof jumping while dressed as a masked vigilante I would suggest you put that on hold till your vehicle and uniform arrives am I understood young sir." "Yeah yeah understood thanks Alfred talked to yeah later tell Bruce and Tim I said hi." "I will indeed young sir, and enjoy your time in Middleton good day." Nick hung up the phone with a sigh and a smile "So where am I going to school?" he asked and with that it was Ann's turn to speak "You're going to the same school as Kim, and Ron Middleton High School your Aunt had faxed me everything that was needed for you to attend."

Nick just smirked and nodded "Hey while I wait for my bike how about we get something to eat?" Ron's face lit up with excitement "Dude if you're hungry then I got the place for you!" Nick cocked up his eye brow and wondered what he had in mind, moments later the three made it to their destination Bueno Nacho as they sat at the booth, Kim was enjoying her salad Ron had his Naco (Grande Sized) for him, and Rufus "Thanks Kim I'll pay ya next time." Nick said enjoying his nachos "So not the drama you don't have to pay me back let's just say it's one of your welcome to Middleton presents." she said with almost a sly tone "Whoa wait did you say one of my presents as in more than..." but just as he was going to finish his sentence in comes Kim's best friend Monique "Girl I got your text what's up?" "Monique this is my good friend Nick from Gotham city I wanted you to be the first to meet him before he starts Middleton High." Nick brought out a free hand offering a shake "It's nice to meet Monique any friend of Kim's is surly a friend of mine." he said shaking her hand after the short introduction Nick's phone went off "Hey give me a sec I gotta take this." as he stepped out Monique took his place next to Kim "Girl he is cute you were does he live at?" a sly grin grew on Kim's face "He lives at my house he's my mom's friends nephew that's staying till graduation" Kim replied

"Did you tell him about our little friends with benefits yet?" Monique said with a more lewd tone and seduction eyes "No not yet I was gonna wait till he got settled in first before I tell him." Kim said but Monique was just focused on getting Nick into their little group and into her "Girl the only way to get that fine boy settled in is with him between your legs and mine." Monique said with a more seductive tone. They kept their girl talk at a minimum during the whole time, Ron was too busy wolfing down his Grande sized meal not even wondering what Monique and Kim were up to. Later Nick walked back in and sat down next to Ron with a smile on his face. "Well that was my Aunt seeing if I made it here safe and the second call was the airport letting me know that my cycle just arrived." He said as he started finishing off his nachos.

"You have a motorcycle?" Monique said with a "it just keeps getting better" look on her face, moments later Mrs. Possible drove them to the airport to see, Nick's motorcycle as they all walked into the Wayne Enterprise cargo plane, and there it was a customized Honda DN-01 motorcycle all black metallic paint, and around the front was his headlight shaped similar to Nightwing's symbol, and when turned on the ignition the light gave off a bright yellow color along with the neon yellow trims and odometer had also illuminated. It looked too new, Ron and Rufus were the first ones to awe in amazement "You think that's cool come here real quick." They walked closer to Nick's motorcycle to see what he wanted to show Nick touched the odometer on the right side were it said computer. To their surprise the odometer was touch-screen as the screen changed and shows its options Odometer, GPS, Music, Helmet-Sync, and Trans-Cycle. Nick went back to odometer and headed towards a footlocker at the wall of the plane and got out his helmet and two large metal cases. "Come let's go I got what I need." he said while handing Ron the cases "Mind taking these to the car I'll follow back on my bike." "Mind if I ride with ya I've never riding on a motorcycle before?" Monique asked, Nick heard her but was too excited to get back riding the Shadow-Cycle again to see Monique's seductive gaze.

Nick handed her a spare helmet and got on the motorcycle, Nick updated the GPS and set it on the Possible's home address, revved the motor, signaled Monique to get on. "Hold on tight!" he instructed and they were on their way to the Possible's.

Meanwhile at the Timeshare Lair, Dr. Drakken was fuming over his loss against Kim. "Argh every time I have a fool-proof plan to take over the world, Kim Possible and that buffoon ruin's it all!" he shouts rattling his mind trying to think of a new take over the world plan, Shego on the other hand was busy filing her nails "Ok for one thing it wasn't fool-proof taking over the minds of the jungle animals to take over South America and call it Drakmerica was a stupid idea well renaming South America was." she said making Drakken more frustrated "How can I rule the world if Kim Possible keeps getting in my way!" He shouted "Then maybe you need a little hand then." to their surprise a mysterious man appeared with two other men by his side "Who the hell are you, SHEGO!" Shego jump out of her seat and ignited her hands but just when she was about to attack the two men pulled out their guns ready to protect their boss. "That won't be necessary Doctor I've come to help you, I've read all about your plans being foiled by Kim Possible in the paper. I've even seen it on the news one young girl with no super powers stop the two of you, but on the bright side your men are not being attack by a guy dressed as a bat and his costumed teenaged side-kicks. Look let's make a deal you help me set my "cargo" in Middleton without no problem and I'll help you get rid of Kim Possible." he said reviling a sadistic grin "And just how are you going to get rid of Kim Possible?" replied Dr. Drakken the man snapped his fingers signaling a young man and in his mid-20's waring black combat boots, black cargo pants with one gun attached on the right thigh, a black tactical vest with two guns attached at the left and right sides of the torso and a crimson red T-shirt he was about Shego's height with slick back black hair. "His name is Michelangelo Magnus better known as Mike Magnum one of the best Gunman for hire he'll get rid of Kim Possible no time flat so what do you say?" Drakken let out an evil grin and laughed "You sir have yourself a deal." and with that the man and his men walked out leaving Magnum to get acquainted with Drakken and Shego they looked at Magnum and all he gave was a dark sinister smirk.

Nick and Monique were both enjoying weaving through the highway Monique was really enjoying being close to Nick her large breast were closely pressed on his back her hands trail all over his chest feeling his tight tone chest and abs, Nick knew what she was doing he couldn't stop her and the adrenaline running through him wasn't helping as he felt her hand trailing lower and lower, Monique found what she was looking for and she liked it. The thrill of riding his motorcycle had him all excited and she was excited too, the thrill of the ride had her nipples hard and the vibrations of the seat was driving her love box wet and wild she couldn't wait till they arrive at the Possible's house where she was gonna drag him off his bike and upstairs to his room lock it and not come out till night.

Moments later Nick and Monique were the first ones to make it, Nick saw a Man and two boys at the driveway they watch the motorcycle pull up the driveway, Mr. Possible was a bit confuse that a motorcyclist would park on his driveway. "May I help you?" he asked confronting the motorcyclist "Yeah were should I park this Mr. Possible." Nick said taking off his helmet giving Mr. Possible a good look at who he was talking to. "Nicholas! Well look how much you've grown and who's that riding with you?" "Oh it Kim's friend Monique she wanted a ride she really enjoyed it." he said as she got off but kept the helmet on to hide the look of wild lust on her face, as much as she wants to go wild and take him upstairs she had to control herself in front of Mr. Possible "Cool motorcycle!" the two boys said in unison "Nick I want you to meet my boys Jim and Tim boys this is Nicholas Fox" said Mr. Possible "Thanks but Nick is just fine. It's cool to meet you Jim and Tim." Mr. Possible had a short explanation to his twin boys about why Nick is staying here without mentioning his parent's death. During this brief moment Mrs. Possible had made it to the driveway Mr. Possible told Nick to park in the garage. Nick parked his cycle and grabbed his cases from the trunk of the car and took them upstairs, as Nick was heading into the house and on his way to his room; Monique took off her helmet and rushed up to Kim the lustful look in her eyes took Kim off guard.

"Girl grab Ron and head up to your room I'll get Nick I can't wait any longer!" as she hurried in the house and darted upstairs, Kim shrugged her shoulders in a "Oh well" manner and saw Ron still in the car playing Uno on the Kimmunicator and was losing bad she felt a little bad for him. "Come on Ron lets go make you feel like a winner!" she gave a seductive grin while pulling Ron out of the car, during that moment Nick was admiring the new modification to his costume "Hmm flexable Titanium plating and lining embedded in the suit can't wait to put this for a..." just then his hyper reflex better known as his six-sense alerted him that someone was rushing up the stairs and towards his room. In one quick motion Nick put the costume back in the case, dropped it at his feet and kicked it under the bed while picking up his suitcase opening it, turning on some music on his phone and stared sorting his clothes as Monique opened the door, closed it and locked it, Nick was a bit confused of what just happened and it reminded him of the same position his friend Wendy had him in whenever she had extra energy or time to kill off, she would push him and David to the brink of exhaustion sometimes she would always be ready to go again, and not even the Amplifier-X19 serum pumping adrenaline giving him the boost of energy and boosting up his strength would save him. But Monique seems a bit more frustrated than Wendy she treats sex like it's a game putting in all her strength and energy and still always winning and always wanting more. And just when he was about to ask her if she was alright she brought herself up to him placed her finger on his lips "Shh don't speak just enjoy." and just like that their lips meet and they were locked in this passionate kiss their tongues danced in each other's mouths sliding and grinding. It was all too familiar this wasn't just human instinct but he realized his six-sense would always react his heart rate speeds up, strength building and the boost of energy, Nick couldn't resist if he wanted to but he doesn't want to resist could this be the effect of the serum, Nick wanted to put more thought and research into it.

Nick stopped thinking and started acting he knocked his suitcase down clearing the bed laying Monique down without even breaking the kiss, he ran his fingers through her hair trailing his left hand down her neck, on to her shoulders and made his way to her large breasts giving her right breast a firm squeeze hearing her moan for approval. Monique wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waists bringing their bodies together she can feel his bulge through his pants grinding and thrusting against her panties, Nick slid his right hand down her back and undid her bra in one go, things were about get good as Nick started to unbuckle her belt and started to lift her dress, but a short knock and Monique's name was whispered through the door Kim was signaling Monique letting her know it was time for the real game to start. "That's our cue stud come on." she pulled her dress back down and made their way up to Kim's room, Nick was a bit impressed when he saw Kim's room better than his back at his Aunt's. Nick sat on the bed next to Ron, Kim and Monique sat and straddled onto their boy of choice, their game had started with five minutes of passionate lip locked, Nick was the first to break the kiss trailing down her neck and back to her breasts taking off her dress and bra leaving her in nothing but her black lace panties.

He started groping and massaging them sucking on her right nipple while rolling and pinching her left and switching breasts Monique was enjoying the attention she was getting the mixture of soothing pleasure and sharp pain "Ooo yes baby that feels so good." she cradled Nick's head like a new born nursing, Nick continued pleasuring her. Ron was already on his back writhing in pleasure from Kim's blow job she was concentrating on the head sucking and licking the sensitive area keeping a firm grip on his shaft and base with both hands letting her fingers massage every inch of his Ronness.

Monique had her fill of Nick's wonderful pleasuring on her breasts she was now warmed up and ready to return the favor she could feel his bulge between her legs confined in his pants. She got on her knees unbuckling his belt and pulled them down to his ankles along with his under-shorts freeing the beast from its cage. To both Monique's and Kim's amazement Nick was the same size as Ron eight inches long and rock hard they were both the same length but Nick also had more width to go with it "wow you lucked out Monique!" "I'll say and he's trimmed too! So this isn't your first time I'm a bit jealous." she giggled stroking his solid shaft "you shouldn't I'm here till graduation so I'm all yours." he replied with a smooth tone "mmm I like." she gently kiss the head making it twitch teasing him little bit longer till she licked her lips and put half in her mouth, Nick was in heaven her slick wet tongue her soft lips firmly clamped around him and her sucking oh so gently it was incredible she kept a pace that went with her angelic sucking so perfectly, next she placed the lower half between her large breasts layered in her trailing saliva keeping her breasts at the same rhythm as her suckling.

Moments later both Nick and Ron had fell victim to the girl's wondrous technique that they had reached their limit "K.P. I'M GGONNA CUM!" Ron blurted out as his load filled her and came dribbling passed her lips and down his shaft wrapped in her hands pumping more out while gulping down as much as she could. Nick was lasting little longer his loud shallow breathing was all Monique needed as the first load slid down her throat and filled her mouth as the next loads came dribbling down all over his shaft and between her breasts as she continued to pump out more swallowing as much as she can. The boys were spent on their back gasping for air like their lives depended on it "I think we over did Monique." Kim giggled watching Nick and Ron catching their breaths "Ya think!" Nick sassed out "Hey you won't get seconds with that attitude!" Monique sassed back "I don't think I have it in to do seconds" Ron replied still gasping as a knock came to the door "Kids dinners ready we brought Bueno Nacho!" said Anne and Ron shot up to his feet "Now he does." Nick and Monique said and look at each other and smiled.

**Looks like Nick is enjoying his first day in Middleton and I hope my ****readers are enjoying this story. Middleton will soon see its new hero and its most dangerous villain in the next chapter "Debut". If you've enjoy the story give me a review. Gwen's Love Spell new chapter will be coming soon I'm sorry it had to take this lo****ng but good stories do take time.**


	3. Debut

**Yo still here its been a while so I come to update one of my fics you all know the Disclaimers quite well so enjoy.**

**Debut**

Nearing night at the Time Share Lair, Mike Magnum was busy tending tohis customized high caliber Desert Eagle till Shego came walking towards him "So, Magnum right? What's this plan your boss got us doing?" Magnum remained silent and started reassembling his gun as he finished he got up from his seat turned to Shego and smiled "How do you feel about museums?" as he placed a full magazine into the gun.

At the Possible's house Kim, Ron, Nick and Monique were cleaning up after their little welcome to Middleton party. "So Nick how do you like your present so far?" Kim said with a sly tone "Heh I gotta give it to ya I'm starting to enjoy being in Middleton." He said giving off another smirk as he finishes fixing his pants "Well FYI it's only getting started Boo." Monique pressing herself close to Nick wanting to keep the party going "Easy Monique we don't want to wear him out just yet." Kim said putting her shirt back on, Nick raised an eyebrow to what Kim had said "It's gonna take a lot more than that to wear me out" he quipped "Hey didn't your mom say she brought Bueno Nacho come let's eat!" he recalled, and just as Ron was about seconds from bolting down stairs the Kimmunicator had went off.

"What's the sitch Wade?" "There's something big going on at the Middleton Museum of Historical Treasure, Shego's there and she's with someone else." The young genius alerted "Who is it?" Kim replied "I don't know but be careful." Wade signed off. That was music to Nick's ears even though he was really enjoying his present it was finally time to stretch his wings out in this city "Come on Ron its mission time!" as she toss him his spare mission clothes from her closet and started putting on hers "OK lets go Ron and Monique why don't you stay here and get more acquainted with… Hey where's Nick?" the three ran out to see if Nick was in his room but wasn't, The Bathroom not there either they went to the kitchen but the only people there was Kim's parents and her brothers. "Hey Mom have you seen Nick?" "He said he was going to get some gas for his Motorcycle and walked right out." Mr. Possible replied.

Nick was already going 60 through the neighborhood and his gas meter was on full "sorry Kim but Blackbird is gonna beat ya to it. So look out bad guys Middleton's new **dark knight** is on his way just need a nearby alley to change in."Meanwhile at the Middleton Museum of Historical Treasure "Did you really have to kill those guards?" Shego asked as Magnum replied "Hey I specifically said to put the guns down it's not my fault the second guard wanted to be a hero he got them both killed." "(sigh) I guess so; what's with the case?" "Well Ms. Go I'm glad you ask in this case is the Desert Eagle I was working on I'm going to use this to kill Kim Possible!" he said with a sadistic grin, Shego was shocked but was angry as well "Hey who in the HELL do you think you are!" she shouted "excuse me?" "If anyone taking Kim down it's gonna be me!" she said grabbing him by his shirt collar with her left hand while igniting her right but was soon dimed when she felt the cold steel of the gun pressed against her left temple. "I will not hesitate to kill you understand." She nodded and released her grip from his collar. "Sir Kim Possible has been spotted near the back door." One of Magnum's men spoke from the comlink radios "Everyone keep your positions and lead her to us." He ordered "Yes sir" "Cheer up Shego I'll let you kill Kim." He said giving her the same sadistic grin.

Exterior back area of the museum one of Magnum's goons has spotted Kim and Ron sneaking in the backdoor.

**Lookout**: "Ok Bobby she heading your way do you copy… Bobby do you copy!" "Sir Bobby isn't responding!"

**Magnum**: "Don't panic you idiot she just got lucky with one guy we still hold all the cards here! Now Sam how's your end has she made it yet to your end…SAM DO YOU HEAR ME! Damn it what the hell's going on one cheerleader and her goony sidekick shouldn't be doing this!" Magnum's frustration had put a smile on Shego's face "Hate to admit it but I'm almost impressed Princess… almost."

Back Interior of the Museum Kim and Ron plan to take Shego and her new partner by surprise not known of the trap Shego and Magnum had set but unknown to them their trap is being undone by a mysterious intruder. "Keep your eyes open for Shego and the guy she's with." Kim whispered "Sure thing K.P." Ron replied following his red haired partner "Wade can you give us eyes on the inside." "Give me sec done I got a map of the museum I'm detecting theres more than just Shego and her friend I see Ten hostels inside two in each sector of the building the area your in is clear go to area at your right the two hostels seem to be leaving…Wait something just took the two hostels out!" "What? What do mean Wade who else is here?"

A moment earlier the two men were waiting at their post armed with Stun guns "Hey George ya think Possible is gonna come here?" "If she does Al we can handle her." Unknown to the men their conversation was instantly ended as they were consumed in a cloud of smoke "Aghh (cough, cough) who's using smoke ahh my eyes are burning!" George cried out "Let's get outta here!" but they were quickly taken down by a young man dressed in Black pants with steel plated shin guards a unique dark toned yellow utility-belt around his waist, an all black shirt with a yellow symbol that resembled a bird on his chest around that shirt was a black biker jacket he wore face mask that only covered the area of his eyes and he carried two batons that emitted electricity from the ends.

"Pepper-smoke, and Taser-Batons what a shocking combination." He with a smirk while twirling his batons. He hears Kim opening the door "Sorry, Kim but now's not the moment to meet." He makes his way to the other populated area his back pressed against the wall peeking around the corner eyeing the four men carrying what seems to be custom rifles. Blackbird switched his masks visual to Detective Mode to identify the weapons the armed men were using. "Taser-rifles? So their set to stun I think it's time to put this to an end." He looks up to find a ventilation shaft large enough for him to crawl through he takes a grapple devise and attaches it to the end of his baton aiming it to the vent cover as it made its mark pulling off the cover and making his way up inside and to the other end of the large room.

Kim and Ron came in to find the two incapacitated men at the end of the room she checked to see if they were dead. "Unconscious but alive who's doing this?" Ron and Rufus only shrugged at the question when their attention was brought to the other room when they them talking "Man I can't wait till Kim Possible shows up so she can get tased!" The armed men laughed "Yeah she'll know what it feels like shits no joke I should know I've been tased." "Really what's it like?" "Well ya locks up and ya in a lot pain all over like I said shits no joke!" Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator "Wade how many do we got?" "You got four… wait now three looks our unknown guest is still here." "And that's our cue to see who it is!"

Blackbird made his way through the air vent and silently out the other end he saw two armed men in front of the double doors that led to the main hall of the museum "Ok wall 12 o'clock, goon 10 o'clock running to the 11o'clock spot on the wall should be the perfect approach." And it was as he dashed towards the wall he leap to his target area catching the momentum that he needed springing off the wall delivering a powerful flying kick sending the goon tumbling across the room knocking him unconscious grabbing his taser-rifle stunning the remaining three. The double doors flung open inward as two more goons showed up, using his amplified agility tossing the rifle as the butt of the rifle collided with the first goons face knocking him out as almost in an instant Blackbird delivered one powerful right cross taking out the second goons and made his way to the main hall. "Well that was fun I hope, Kim and Ron saw all…" he was cut short when a large green fireball came right at him, he spun to the left near missing the fireball and as he completed his spin he felt a strong force strike his chest, falling backwards and hitting the ground the young hero's vision fades to black.

"That was a gunshot! Come on Ron that someone may need our help!" Kim said running to the main hall entrance. "That's not Kim… who or what is that?" Shego asked a bit confused that this unknown person was the first that they both killed tonight "Don't go all teary eyed on me now!" He says walking towards the body "(frustrated sigh) Damn wasn't planning on you to show up DAMN IT!" he shouts kicking the body into the shadows of the main hall "So who was that?" Shego asked seeing that who they just killed was a lot different than killing the guards. "A huge drop in my paycheck that's who that is." He huffed "If you're going to get the drop on us Miss Possible you should at least done it sooner." He turns aiming his gun at both Kim and Ron, the two raised their arms to the gunman "Good you know the routine this way." He leads them to the center of the main hall like prisoners at the gallows ready to be executed. "Don't tell me this is how it ends!" Ron screams out while his partner remains silent her steely gaze focused on the gunman and Shego "It can't end like this I mean I haven't gotten the chance to fuck Nick's brains out yet!" She thought to herself in a huff "I believe it polite to introduce myself before I kill you Miss Possible my name is Mike Magnum I'm a gunman hired to kill you." "I guess Drakken couldn't trust you to do it yourself Shego!" "Aw don't worry Princess if it makes you feel better you're not the one who's going to die first." Kim's face went pale as she watches Magnum slowly took his aim towards her partner.

Ron has never looked paler his life began to flash before his eyes, and just as Magnum was seconds from pulling the trigger a razor sharp shuriken made its mark deep in his wrist. The searing pain caused him to drop his gun and tend to his wounded wrist. "Argh! Fuck, my hand!" He cries out. "Ron, run!" Kim shouts Ron makes a break for it just when Kim was about to rumble with her nemesis when out of nowhere a canister spewing smoke hits the floor between then the bursts into huge cloud blanketing the three quickly the smoke dissipates to their surprise standing there confident was Blackbird.

**The Hero has arrived I hope you enjoyed this chapter and coming soon to you Ben 10 lovers a thank you for the Ideas and a new chapter coming to ya!**


End file.
